


Moobies

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Supernatural
Genre: An angel/human baby, Gabriel will make it all better., M/M, Moobies, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Sam and Gabriel are so cute., Sam has self-esteem issues in pregnancy, Sam is a mama to be, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: While pregnant, Sam is delighted to be carrying Gabriel's child. He is also not happy to be gaining weight.





	

Sam was a cow.

No, not really. He really wasn't a cow. Not that it would be the strangest thing that had happened to him.. but, still. He only thought of himself as a cow with the growing pregnancy. A couple months ago, he was told the news he was carrying his boyfriend's child.

His boyfriend was the Archangel otherwise known as Gabriel.

Naturally, Dean kind of hit the floor. And once he was done fainting, he started to scream violent threats at the archangel slash trickster. Castiel had sat on the couch, holding their son in his arms. John just sucked on his pacifier, taking all of the chaos in as his father threatened an angel, with the promise of holy oil.

Sam stood there, stone struck with his hands on his stomach, while Dean chased a giddy Gabriel around the room. With a snap, banners and party streamers filled the bunker. "I KNOCKED UP SAM WINCHESTER!" Was loudly proclaimed across the banner. Son of a bitch! Then proceeded to give Sam plenty of warm loving kisses.. Which made Dean want to VOMIT. The idea of his brother having that fucker's baby.. gross.

Getting together with Castiel and whatever help Gabriel gave did NOT squash Dean's anger at being killed all those years ago in the Mystery Spot. He was tolerating for Sam's sake.

Sam was very excited to have his lover's baby. It made him feel proud that he would be a mother.. To have Gabriel's child. But now.. looking at himself, he felt he looked like a cow. The brunette rolled up his shirt a bit, it having extended to fit over his belly. Even though it was a fairly small bump to anyone, it felt huge to him. And the baby was already starting to effect the toned form..

He was starting to get moobies. Man boobies as Dean called them, pointed out a lot of them on men. Fucker. And soon he would be pointing this out to Sam, once he was a bit more rounded. Like now.

Keeping his shirt rolled up, Sam frowned as he touched his chest. Examining what he now had.. a breast. Which was filling with milk. Milk for their child.. Gabriel had given him some sort of book on angel babies, the same one he had given Dean, when Castiel was pregnant, only in reverse.

This was a human having an angel baby, not an angel giving birth. Sam was finding it hard to believe there was a book on such a thing. He gave a little squeeze, gasping softly at the sensation in his chest. He was always sensitive there.. and this felt even more. The feeling was trailing downward. He felt awkward and strange, for getting a boner, while he was pregnant.

Sam released himself and moved both of his hands down, feeling the bump. Where their baby was nestled. "I know, baby.. I know you need all this food.." He whispered. "But it makes me look like a cow... No one's going to want to sleep with a cow. Not even your daddy."

"Well, I'm not really INTO farm play," Gabriel mused, smirking now. "But, if you wanna play the cute little farm girl, I'll gladly take you in a barn." He teased. Sam's cheeks flushed deeply, the hunter turning. He shoved his shirt back down, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "I didn't know you were there."

"I can tell," Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows, teasingly at his lover. "What were you doing, Sammy?"

Nothing that he was going to mention to Gabriel. Without being mocked by the trickster. "Nothing," His cheeks were still red and hot, the hunter walking over to their bed. Sam was fond of the bed.. It was large enough his feet wouldn't hang off of the edge and covered with numerous pillows and blankets. It was warm, comfortable and better then those fucking awful motel beds.

Sam was now spoiled and he couldn't sleep in any other beds.

Sam laid down on the bed, face down on the pillows. He didn't want to even look at his lover without being mocked. Gabriel smiled. He kicked off his sneakers and climbed onto the bed, laying down on his side, right beside his gorgeous, pregnant moose. "Oh, baby. C'mon.." He cooed at his lover. "Tell me what's the matter. Gabby can fix it."

"Doubtful." He muffled into the pillow.

Gabriel smiled. He moved a bit closer, laying his arm over Sam's waist. He pressed a soft kiss to the soft, brown hair. Such a pretty little thing.. "Baby, talk to me. I promise, I won't laugh." Well, giggle.

Sam didn't believe it.. He was sure that Gabriel would giggle and call him an ugly, fat whore. That was all.. He peeked up at his lover. "M'fat."

"Sorry. What did you say, Sammykins?"

Christ. "M'FAT." Sam muffled a bit louder, burying his face back into the pillows. "M'a fat, ugly, ugly cow.. and you're gonna hate me.. and not want me anymore, till I get skinny again.." Pretty sure that was the range of angel baby hormones, but he didn't CARE. Sam hated himself like this. He looked like a moo cow. It only made it worse when he heard his angel chuckle a bit. Bastard. "Bastard."

"I'm sorry, babe." Gabriel chuckled, swiping a thumb underneath his eye and chuckling one more time. He smiled. "Moose, you are anything, but fat." He always had the cutest, most plump ass that the angel had ever seen Always wanted to bite it... "You're still so fucking gorgeous."

"I am NOT." Sam scowled into the pillow. He kept his head down. "I'm fat and I have big man boobs.. and Dean's gonna mock me.. He's such a.." The Winchester was left to yip as Gabriel suddenly flipped him over, laying on his back now. Damn angel strength, that was not helping with his boner problem.. Gabriel leaned over him, smiling now. "Baby, you are GORGEOUS." He insisted.

His hand moved and lightly tugged at Sam's shirt to lift it up and over the bump. God, it looked amazing.. "This is amazing, Sammy.. this is all mine.." Sam's cheeks flushed as he watched his lover move, Gabriel's lips pressing to the bump. "Gabe.."

Gabriel smiled against his tummy. "It is amazing, Sammy." He pressed his lips to the bump, kissing softly. Pleased when he felt the large hands slide through his soft hair. Sam liked this act.. the gentle brush on his bare skin. "You think so?" He asked softly.

"Oh, I know so." The trickster insisted. Snap. The shirt was gone, leaving Sam's chest bare to him. His entire upper body. "You look so cute, Sammykins.." He leaned up a bit more, pressing a kiss to his chest. Shifting over a little bit. God.. "And these?" Sam gasped aloud, his eyes widening as gentle hands brushed his pecs. "Are even better."

Sam gasped again, his head dropping back as Gabriel's mouth pressed over the sensitive skin, his tongue swiping over a nipple. "Oh!" Oh, god.. His fingers knotted in his angel's hair, holding his head in place. "Gabe, please.." That was much better.. Those pretty little sounds. Gabriel grinned, bathing the sensitive bud with his tongue.

Underneath him, his moose gasped and moaned softly, chest arching towards the warm, wet tongue. He liked this feeling.. Gabriel licked at his nipple, switching over to the other one. The angel ground lightly against Sam's thigh, pushing the sudden hardness into him. Oh, yeah.. and he knew his moose felt it.

Sam did and he smiled. He moved a bit, shifting over until their hips could brush together. "Gabriel.." He whispered. He knew what he wanted.. Sam wanted to be fucked hard by his angel. "Y.. You really think I'm still gorgeous?" He asked softly, shyness getting the better of him.

Gabriel lifted his head now to grin down at the Winchester. "You're still as gorgeous, hot as hell as the day I met you." He murmured. "And I am gonna show you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. I.. I don't know where most of this is coming from. I just feel good to write. And Sammy needs love when he feels.. preggy.


End file.
